


the writer being silly

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: mainly about werid, things ava and tamashi do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	1. fuckig hell

i fell off my bed fuck jane is laughing at me i threw a pillow at her and said so alianas and vorias posters i point to the kirshima and bakugo shrine and we wince at the photo she once showed us we have had to hold alaina back so that she doesnt scare kirishima when ever we check in on the book alaina throws her shoe at me and says bow to the shrine  
and goes back to texting and browseing and looking for cringe videos to show us lena is less cringe and more tomboy and fun but still silly cringe cindy is mum embodied voria stop stop shes saying get off the computer and hang out with us shes saying this because i ussaly just read and type


	2. Chapter 2

fuck you too monika she just fliped me off great she figured out how to manulaite books and other programs agh she did it again she knows shes doing it i just want to give you life you glitchy ayano ripoff agh finally your alive i hug her and say okay you go to room 4 there are 4 beds one for each of you i had gave life to each of the doki doki girls they now live next to the creeps who have the largest room in are house and the other room they are next to is yandere sim room we also have   
demon room   
sattilte city room   
among us room   
pokemon room  
scp room  
oc room   
normal room  
yah we have a lot of rooms in my house its fun except when jane threatens us and herself and the creeps scare us and mimekyu scares us he can be scary his father is girtina for fuckks sake scp 999 is so cute and we each get one hour with it a day the rest it gets to roam free and chouse who to hang with


	3. 999 give it back

999 has absobed the car keys hmmmm how are we gonna get the back tamashi thrust her hand in and pulls the slime covered keys out and toss them to cindy still slimy she groans and says you could have at least cleaned them but fine fine 

jane stop you can only eat food and yes jelly beans are food but airfrenshers aret

mitzi i need hugss 

i want to strach my eyes out

love any idea where my manga is she relpys with no and dont call me that

agh stupid moblin alaina come on come on yas yas yas yas you did it you did it you beat the game succues we beat breath of the wild yas


End file.
